Out With the Old
by Cars Crazy Fudge
Summary: A teenage girl named Brittney, or Fudge as she prefers (my own character based on me!), is an avid Cars fan. She makes a wish, which finds her in Radiator Springs with no memory of her old life. Join Fudge on her wild ride to be free from evil scientists, live in Radiator Springs and maybe, just maybe, find out where she came from. (Non-canon to my other stories.)
1. A Rough Day and a Wish

**Out With the Old**

 **Chapter 1-A Rough Day and a Wish**

Fifteen-year-old Brittney, or Fudge as she preferred to be called, had had a rough day. School had just been boring and difficult; nobody really paid much attention to her and her brother was getting on her nerves. He was constantly teasing her because she liked the movie _Cars._ Fudge always argued that there was nothing wrong with liking _Cars,_ but he always said that it was for babies and no normal fifteen-year-old would like it. Well, maybe Fudge wasn't a normal fifteen-year-old (take a look at what she likes to be called!), but she didn't care. If people just let her be herself, she'd be a lot happier.

Fudge sighed as she opened up her huge exercise book, which had four sections to it, so it was kind of like a four-in-one book. It was _filled_ with stories about her living in Radiator Springs. She'd started the book at the end of March and now, towards the end of June, she was already in the last section of it. As she looked through it, she couldn't help, but smile. It seems as though she would be really happy in Radiator Springs and why wouldn't she? Radiator Springs was a happy place as it stated on the mural in the town. Fudge always thought of that mural as a message from Captain Obvious.

But a happy place. Wasn't that exactly what she needed? Of course it was and now would be a good time, Fudge thought, looking over at her maths homework and thinking of how she didn't have many friends. She had a group she hung out with, but they sometimes just ignored her. Her only real friend didn't even go to her school. (Thank God for Facebook.) They would meet up in the holidays, but the funny thing was they couldn't think of anything to do. Fudge knew that she needed to get away. Fast. She wanted to be able to have friends around her all the time and she didn't want people who claimed to be her friends, but often held conversations without her. She knew where she could go for all that, so Fudge closed her eyes and, since nobody was around, said her wish out loud.

"I wish I could live in Radiator Springs and forget this place."

Now, obviously, Fudge didn't expect anything to happen, but a pretty big something happened. As soon as the words escaped from her lips, she found herself surrounded by a silver pool of light and she was floating.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

There was nobody around to answer her question, so Fudge just looked on in fear and confusion as the items that made up her bedroom slowly faded away as it was all swallowed by the silver light. Then she felt herself flying backwards into a never-ending tunnel of darkness.

 **And that was my first chapter and I'm only going to post more if I get reviews, saying you guys want more. So, please review and let me know what you think. And, as much as I wish I did, I do not own** _ **Cars.**_ **I own Fudge, though.**


	2. Some New Friends

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. It means a lot to me, especially since my first story on here didn't get much attention, so I deleted it. Anyway, since you've been asking for it, here's chapter two.**

 **Chapter 2- Some New Friends**

"Hey, everybody!" A southern accent shouting was the first thing Fudge heard after she had woken up, but before she opened her eyes. "Look what I done found!"

"Mmmpphh…" Fudge could tell that she was lying down and felt like she was moving. Next thing she heard was a buzz of excitement and it seemed like there was a crowd forming around her. Did they really find her that interesting?

"Where did-a you find-a something like-a that?" an Italian accent questioned.

"Shoot, it was just on the ground out in Tail Light Caverns, so I done brought it here 'cause I ain't ever seen a car like this before."

"I don't think that's a car, Mater", a third voice informed the owner of the southern accent.

"He's right", a fourth voice spoke up. This one, unlike the first three, was a female. "It's some kind of creature. I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not a car."

"Or a forklift, or a plane, or anything you'd just see every day", another voice added. What was that accent? He sounded Hispanic.

"Well, whatever it is, it looks like it's waking up", a sixth voice reported as Fudge's eyes twitched.

"It's wakin' up?!" the southern accent (Mater, was it?) shrieked. "What if it's evil? I didn't think 'bout that! It's gonna kill us all! I don't wanna die!"

"Mater, ssh!" the third voice hissed. "We don't know that it's gonna kill us and we don't wanna scare it."

Fudge slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing them. Her vision was blurred for just a moment, but once things were clear, she could see that she was lying in the truck bed of a rusty, dented tow truck. Fudge was surrounded by other cars. And they were _alive!_ At first, she didn't say anything. Just sat there, frozen in shock, staring at them wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"What's it doing?!" the tow truck Fudge was lying in screamed, panicking. He was the owner of the southern accent. "Please don't kill me!"

"Kill _you?"_ Fudge repeated, finally managing to find her voice. "Please don't kill _me!"_

This caused all the cars to gasp.

"Did you just talk?" That was the third voice to speak, which belonged to a red race car.

"I sure did", Fudge answered, standing up in the truck bed. "Humans _can_ talk, you know."

As you can imagine, this sparked further questions.

"Human?" an old police cruiser echoed. "What's that?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You guys have never seen anything like me, have you?" Fudge jumped out of the truck bed. "Like you said, I'm not a car, or a forklift, or a plane, or anything like that. I'm a human."

"So, a human is a creature?" a light blue Porsche asked Fudge.

"Right", Fudge responded.

"And it's the creature that you are?" the race car wanted to confirm.

"Right again", Fudge declared.

"So, you ain't gonna kill us?" The tow truck was still a little worried that would happen.

"Wouldn't dream of it", Fudge assured him.

"Thank Chrysler", a military green Army Jeep muttered.

"Do you-a have a name?" a yellow Fiat questioned Fudge.

Fudge nodded. "It's Brittney, but you can call me Fudge."

"Shoot, we ain't introduced _our_ selves", the tow truck piped up. He introduced himself as Mater. "Like tuh-mater, but without the tuh", he informed Fudge. He then did the honours of introducing everyone else.

"Wow", Fudge commented once he was done. "I'll never remember all of that."

"You will", the Porsche, who Fudge was pretty sure was named Sally, assured her. "It may just take some time."

"Yeah, probably", Fudge agreed.

"Where did you come from, man?" a Volkswagen hippie van by the name of Fillmore wanted to know.

The cars didn't expect Fudge to have to think about it for so long, but that's what happened. She actually had to stay silent and really think.

"I don't know", she announced finally. "I don't remember."

 **DUM-DUM-DUM! So, there's chapter two and both parts of Fudge's wish came true. She lives in Radiator Springs and she doesn't remember the human world. She remembers who she is, but not where she came from because that wasn't part of her wish. Think of it like the movie** _ **Frozen**_ **(which I hate, sorry, those who like it) where Anna can't remember Elsa has powers, but she does remember that they had fun together. Anywho, that's how Fudge is introduced to the car world. Hope you like it!**


	3. In With the Totally Insane

**Chapter 3 is up! I am on a roll! Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Even if you don't review, I'm just happy you're actually reading this one. Now, on with the story**

 **Chapter 3- In With the Totally Insane**

"What do you mean you don't remember?" a colorful Chevrolet Impala, the Hispanic one known as Ramone asked Fudge.

"I mean I don't remember", Fudge replied, trying to sound as calm and polite as she could.

"Well, you _were_ unconscious", the police cruiser (Sheriff) pointed out.

"That's true… But I don't think there's anything else I can't remember. Just where I came from."

"Well, you've-a told us your-a name and what-a creature you are", the Fiat, who Mater introduced as Luigi, piped up. "How-a old are you?"

"I'm fifteen", Fudge answered. She didn't have to think about that one.

The cars all quizzed Fudge on things like her birthday and what her middle and family names were. She could answer them all fairly quickly. Obviously, since they'd just met her, they had no way of knowing if she was giving the correct answers, but she responded to then questions fast enough that they could easily assume they were.

"Well, that's weird", Fudge commented. "How come that's the _only_ thing I can't remember? And how come I feel like I know you guys?"

"You feel like you know us?" the race car (Lightning McQueen) asked.

Fudge nodded. "Yeah. I do. In fact…" She looked around to see herself in the petrol station called Flo's V8 Café in a small town. There was a tyre store called Luigi's Casa Della Tires and another shop called Ramone's House of Body Art across the street from her. "This whole place looks familiar. Where am I?"

"You're in Radiator Springs", Sally informed Fudge proudly.

"The cutest little place in Carburetor County!" Mater added.

"Radiator Springs?" Fudge repeated. "I swear I've heard that before somewhere. But where? Where could I have possibly heard it? I'm not even from around here."

"You must've hit your head, honey", a green-blue show car by the name of Flo told Fudge. "If you were unconscious and now you can't remember things, maybe you should get Doc to take a look at you."

"Who?" Fudge questioned.

"Doc Hudson", Lightning informed Fudge. "He's the town's judge, doctor _and_ my crew chief."

"Wow." Fudge was impressed. "Is there anything he doesn't do? Well, I feel fine, but I should probably see him just to be sure."

"Of-a course", Luigi agreed. "Guido and I will-a take you there."

So Fudge followed Luigi and the blue, Italian-speaking forklift by the name of Guido to see Doc Hudson, oblivious to the two cars watching her.

"What do you say, professor?" one of the cars, an orange Gremlin, asked into a radio. "Do we capture that creature?"

"Not yet", a smooth, pleasant-sounding voice crackled through the radio. "I need to learn more."

"More?!" the other car, a light green Pacer echoed incredulously. "How much more?"

"Just be patient", the voice on the radio replied. "Remember, I'm offering you double what that Zundapp has been paying you."

"Roger that, professor."

 **So, it looks like Fudge is fitting in well to Radiator Springs and Grem and Acer have found a new boss. Who is he? What does he want from Fudge? Why am I asking** _ **you**_ **all these questions? Find out in chapter four of** _ **Out With the Old!**_


	4. Checkup and Check-in

**For the sake of this story, even though it takes place after** _ **Cars 2**_ **, Doc is still alive. Just go with it and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4- Checkup and Check-in**

The bright orange sun slowly drowned in a sea of pink as Fudge followed Luigi and Guido over to Doc's clinic. Luigi decided to talk to Doc first and then bring Fudge out.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Luigi?" A cobalt blue 1951 Hudson Hornet turned around at the sound of the Fiat's voice.

"Guido and I have-a someone we want-a you to take a look at. Mater found a fifteen-year-old-a girl unconscious in Tail Light-a Caverns and she can't-a remember where she-a came from. She seems-a fine otherwise, but could-a you just give her a checkup? "

"Oh, certainly. I can take a look at her. Where is she?"

"She's-a round that-a corner", Luigi answered, pointing with a tyre. "I just need to-a talk to you first because she's-a harmless, but she's-a different to us."

"Different?" Doc repeated. "How?"

"Okay, Fudge, you can come out-a now", Luigi called to Fudge, who slowly stepped out from around the corner.

"Uhhh… hi."

Doc stared at the creature before him. He was surprised to say the least.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was different", Doc commented. He turned to Fudge. "I assume you're a different creature to us?"

Fudge nodded. "That's right. I'm a human."

"Well, that's good. I'd be even more worried if you said you were a car", Doc chuckled. "Well, anyway, I don't know anything about your species, but I'll examine your head for you."

"Thanks, um…"

"Just call me Doc."

"All right. Thanks, Doc."

"My pleasure."

So Fudge got onto the lift and Doc examined Fudge's head, but there seemed to be nothing wrong at all.

"Now, does your head hurt at all?" Doc wanted to know.

"No", Fudge answered honestly. "Not… not really."

"Hmmm… Well, your head looks fine", he reported.

"Really?" Fudge wasn't too surprised, though. She felt fine.

"Yes. Now, Luigi tells me you don't remember where you came from. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. It seems to be the only thing I don't remember. The others asked me a bunch of things already and I could answer it all."

"Well, that's odd", Doc remarked.

"Yeah, you're telling me', Fudge agreed.

"Well, since I can't find anything wrong with you and you appear to be fine, there's really no point in you staying here. You can go now if you want. If you need somewhere to stay, the Cozy Cone is across the street. I'm sure Sally would let you stay there."

"Okay. I'll go and ask her now. Thanks again, Doc."

Doc assured her that it was no problem and bid her farewell.

When Fudge left the clinic, it had grown dark. Sally was over at Flo's with the rest if the RS (Radiator Springs) gang, so Fudge headed over there. All the cars were drinking oil and looked up when Fudge arrived.

"How's your head?" Sheriff asked.

"Doc couldn't find anything wrong, so I don't have to stay at the clinic", Fudge reported. She turned to Sally. "He said I should ask you about staying at the motel."

"Oh, of course", Sally replied. "I can give you a cone if you want."

"A cone?" Fudge repeated, confused.

"A motel room", Sally explained patiently.

"Oh! Sure! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, Fudge. I'll take you over there in a minute."

"In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink, honey?" Flo offered.

"Oh, yes please, Flo. As long as it's not motor oil."

"Well, all I have that's not oil is water. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Water's fine." Fudge didn't really like water, but if that was her only option, she'd drink it.

"Can't humans drink oil?" Lightning asked once Flo had left to get Fudge's water.

"No. We can't", Fudge answered.

"Why not?" Ramone wanted to know. Fudge was being asked a lot of questions, but she didn't mind. She knew they weren't trying to annoy her and were just curious.

"It's bad for us", Fudge explained. "If I were to drink oil, I would get really sick. I might even die. Thanks, Flo." Fudge took the glass of water from her and drank thirstily.

While Fudge drank her water, everyone else asked her all kinds of questions about humans, which she answered if she could. Some were about a human's way of life, but Fudge couldn't remember.

"Oh, Fudge, speakin' of not rememberin' stuff, I forgot this!" Mater was holding a bag on his tow hook. "I done found this wit you ." **(AN: "Wit you" is not a typo or spelling error. It's just how Mater speaks.)** "Is it yours?"

"I don't know", Fudge responded. "Let's see what's in it." Fudge unzipped the bag to find some clothes and foods that she could eat. "Well, if it has clothes in it and I'm the only human around here, I think it's safe to say it's mine."

"You know, Fudge, you arrived in town at a good time", Lightning informed her. "The Radiator Springs Grand Prix is coming up in two weeks."

"Radiator Springs Grand Prix?" Fudge repeated. "What is that?"

"It's where the best racers from around the world all come here and race", Lightning explained.

"Cool", Fudge commented. "I don't think I've ever been to a car race before. Since I'm not planning on leaving any time soon. I'll probably be there."

"Well, Fudge, if you're ready, I can take you to your cone", Sally offered, having finished her can of oil.

"Yeah. I guess I'm ready to go", Fudge agreed. She stood up and followed Sally, calling goodnight to the other townsfolk, who all wished her goodnight as well.

"Here it is", Sally announced. "Cone number three."

"Wow. This is cool. Thanks again for letting me stay here. It's really nice."

"You're welcome." And Sally left Fudge to get settled.

The cone was small, but it had charm. Fudge decided right away that she liked it. Along with the rest of the town. Fudge got her pyjamas out of her bag and changed into them before settling down to go to sleep. For the time being, she didn't really mind not knowing about her past and where she came from. If she was in Radiator Springs with the awesome cars she'd just met, the past didn't matter because the future looked bright.

Little did Fudge know, there was a certain car who had other plans. In a top secret science facility in Washington D.C. of the car world, that very car had a monitor up showing Fudge fast asleep in her cone.

"Aha!" he murmured softly to himself and his assistant as they glanced at the monitor. "Just as I suspected. It's a human girl."

His assistant, a pale pink forklift with bright green eyes looked confused. "What's a human, sir?" she wanted to know.

"Humans", he responded, spitting the word out as if it tasted bad, "are dangerous creatures living in another world to us. _This_ one had a lot of nerve coming into our world."

"Why's that?" the assistant questioned.

"I'll explain everything later", was the car's reply. "But for now, I have a conference to attend. Lots of important cars, such as myself, are gonna be there. I need to look fabulous."

The assistant nodded. "Yes, sir."

 **So, that chapter is the longest one so far, but I don't think it's the most interesting. I'm hoping future chapters are more entertaining. This is just a "fill in the gap" chapter if you will. Just to show how Fudge is settling into to the town and a little more info on this mysterious villain is revealed. Chapter five should be up soon, since I'm already on it. Till next time, Cars Crazy Fudge out!**


	5. Missing!

**I thought I'd do a chapter on what was happening in the human world at this point and so, here it is! Enjoy (even though this chapter's supposed to be sad and whatnot).**

 **Chapter 5- Missing!**

It was one of the strangest disappearances in the history of the world. It made headlines all around the globe.

 _Teen Vanishes Without A Trace._

 _Family of Missing Teenager Says She Never Left the Bedroom._

 _No Links in Disappearance of Fifteen-year-old Girl._

Fudge's family stated that they hadn't heard her leave her room and there was no damage to the window, so she couldn't possibly have escaped that way, which is why everyone was so fascinated in Fudge's disappearance. Nobody knew how she could just vanish off the face of the earth like that. For that reason, Fudge's photo was everywhere. On television sets all across the world, in the papers, on posters around her local area. There probably wasn't a single person on the planet who hadn't heard of this teenage girl. It was insane!

Despite the lack of evidence and all the indications that she never left her bedroom, the police conducted a search. Of course, it wasn't successful at all. Fudge had been gone a week when everyone began to really lose hope. Those who knew her just tried to forget her because they decided to just face the fact that she wasn't coming back. Some staff members at her school opened up her locker and got rid of all her things. The next day, that locker (and the lock) was given to a new student. Almost like Fudge had been replaced.

Even though they tried to move on with their lives with Fudge gone, the mystery still left a wave of excitement as there was still one unanswered question: Where was Fudge?

 **Tissue, anyone? Just kidding, I don't think it was really** _ **that**_ **sad. I just wrote this chapter because I've read a bunch of fan fictions where humans just appear in the car world and wondered what would be happening in the human world with the disappearances, so I decided to write on it and this is what came out of it. The next chapter is back in the car world two weeks after Fudge arrives and features the WGP racers. So, that's all for this chapter. Stay classy, fan fiction readers!**


	6. The Racers Come to Town

**Well, we're back in Radiator Springs for another chapter of** _ **Out With the**_ **Old and the racers have arrived! This should be interesting.**

 **Chapter 6- The Racers Come to Town**

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF?!" a voice blasted from across the street, startling Fudge awake as it had done so every other morning.

"Respect the classics, man", a second voice argued (as always!). "It's Hendrix!"

"Really?" Fudge mumbled sleepily, sitting up. "This may be news to you two, but there are some of us who actually _want_ to sleep in." Even though she meant those words to Sarge and Fillmore, she was really talking to herself.

Fudge had been staying in Radiator Springs, Arizona for about two weeks now, unaware of everyone back in the human world, who was worried sick about her, and she had grown to love the place as well as the residents. The only thing she _didn't_ love was being woken up by Fillmore and Sarge at stupid o'clock every morning. Fudge sighed. Since she was up, she decided to get dressed, go out and take a walk. So that's exactly what she did. Fudge took a stroll through the town and into the desert surrounding it where she found Lightning McQueen practicing his racing by what the townsfolk called Willy's Butte.

"Wow, you're really good", she commented when he came over to greet her.

"Thanks, Fudge-O." He grinned at her. That was the nickname he had given Fudge and she liked it. "The other racers get here today, so I'm making the most of the time I got left to practice on my own."

 _Oh, yeah. The Radiator Springs Grand Prix,_ Fudge thought. "They're coming _today?_ " she echoed incredulously.

"Sure are, Fudge."

"And didn't you say there were a bunch of tourists arriving to watch the race? As well as the media?"

"Yep. I believe most of the tourists get here today too. Some of them are coming tomorrow with the commentators, reporters and camera cars."

"Hmmm… Maybe I should go into hiding", Fudge suggested. "If they've never seen a human-"

"No! Don't do that!" Lightning interrupted. "It's true none of them have seen a human before, but you live here now. How will they ever get used to you if we don't start somewhere?"

"That's true…"

"Come on. How bad can it be?"

"AHHHHHH! What is that-a thing?!" an Italian formula car by the name of Francesco Bernoulli screamed when he saw Fudge. "Get it away from-a me!" He threw an empty can that used to hold oil at Fudge. Well, at least he tried to. He may be a super-fast racer, but his aim was terrible. Oh, well. His point was to scare Fudge away from him. And it worked.

"Just go back to Mars, or the sewer, or wherever it is you came from!" American Jeff Gorvette added, sounding rather frantic.

 _Funny,_ Fudge thought as she ran away from the ten scared race cars, who shouted at her in at least three or four different languages. _He wants me to go back where I came from, but I can't remember where that is._

Luckily, Lightning turned up just then.

"It's okay", he assured his racing friends. "She's a friend."

"Your-a friend?" Francesco repeated, confused. "She doesn't look-a like any car Francesco has ever-a seen before."

"That's because Fudge isn't a car", Lightning explained. "She's a human."

The racers all spoke at once, asking all kinds of questions, ranging from the obvious, "What's a human?" to the less so, "What kind of a name is _Fudge?"_

Lightning tried to answer all their questions. "Well, let's see… I don't really know how to explain what a human is, other than it's what Fudge is. And it's Brittney. We just call her Fudge. It's a nickname. She's harmless, so she won't hurt you and she's actually really intelligent."

"Intelligent?" Miguel Camino, the racer from Spain, echoed. "I'm sure an alien like that doesn't understand anything."

Fudge took that as her cue to join them. "You were saying?" she asked Miguel.

"The creature talks?" British racer Lewis Hamilton gasped.

"I can do more than just talk", Fudge informed him.

There was plenty more of this as travelers arrived throughout the next two days. Everyone was fearful at first, everyone had questions. Fudge was glad when it was time for the race because that meant everyone would just watch and leave her alone.

"Ready to win?" Fudge asked Lightning, who grinned at her.

"You bet", he replied. "I've taken this lot on before and won. I can do it again."

"Well, good luck. I'll be watching with the rest of the RS gang."

"Thanks, Fudge-O." He drove off to join his fellow racers at the starting line.

Fudge stood between Luigi and Mater, showing her support for her friend by wearing her denim jacket with a small Lightning McQueen on the front and a bigger picture of him and Mater on the back. **(AN: This is a jacket I actually have!)** The entire RS gang noticed her jacket and loved it, especially Lightning and Mater because they were on it. Fudge listened intently as the pre-race commentary got underway.

"You are looking live at Radiator Springs, Arizona. What better place for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix?" Brent Mustangburger announced to his viewers. "I'm Brent Mustangburger, here with racing legends, Darrell Cartrip and David Hobbscap. Today, all of the world's fastest racing champions have gathered in Lightning McQueen's hometown for this great competition."

"The _world's_ fastest?" Fudge repeated incredulously.

"Dad-gum right, Fudge", Mater answered.

"He's-a won many competitions, Fudge", Luigi added. "He's-a good enough to-a go up against the-a best in the world."

"Impressive", Fudge commented, watching the racers roll up to the starting line. "Not surprising after seeing him practice, but impressive."

Next thing Fudge knew, the race was starting and she could hear Darrell Cartrip yell (what else?), "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING, BOYS!"

 **My thoughts on this chapter:**

 **I know this chapter probably isn't the best. I didn't have many ideas. I got major writers' block after "I can do more than just talk."**

 **I just had to have the WGP racers freak out over a human.**

 **Brent Mustangburger, Darrell Cartrip and David Hobbscap are awesome! I had to include them in this story. Even if it's just a small part.**

 **In my other personal stories I write, Lightning McQueen** _ **does**_ **call Fudge "Fudge-O".**

 **Well, I got nothing else for this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter seven.**


	7. Publicity

**Chapter 7- Publicity**

About twenty laps later, Fudge was starting to lose interest a little. The race was fun at first, but it got kind of old and she was getting restless. However, she was determined to stick it out for Lightning.

"How many more laps?" she wanted to know, watching the eleven race cars zip past her, sending dust flying.

"About thirty-two", Ramone responded.

"Ohhh…" Fudge groaned, causing everyone to laugh.

Fudge shut up pretty quickly though because Lightning was winning.

"YEAH, LIGHTNING!" she cheered.

That's when a car not from around Radiator Springs turned to look at who shouted, noticed Fudge and screamed so loud that Fudge cringed, covering her ears.

The scream attracted everyone's attention and they all stared at Fudge. Some were freaking out and also screamed. Some were merely curious and others backed away slowly.

"Wow. It seems as though Lightning McQueen has an unusual fan", David Hobbscap commented. He and the other two had noticed Fudge as well. "I haven't seen anything like that anywhere."

"Yeah", Darrell Cartrip agreed. "I don't what kind of creature that is, David."

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be making the other fans happy", Brent Mustangburger remarked with a laugh as he saw the scared, uneasy expressions of fans around her. "It appears that the locals are the only ones who aren't afraid of it."

Fudge tried to ignore everyone, block them all out and just enjoy the race. She managed to do that because Lightning won.

After the race was like hell for Fudge. There were still some cars screaming like crazy over this mysterious creature. Some media even got photos of Fudge and asked her questions, even though they were supposed to be covering the race.

"Is the media always this insane?" Fudge questioned Lightning once they'd finally left her alone.

He laughed. "Sure is, Fudge-O. They went nuts for you."

"You don't say."

"Yes", the mysterious car in Washington D.C. chuckled to itself as he noticed Fudge on the public television. He had the Gremlin and Pacer in the room behind him. "Everyone is so fascinated in the human. This is essential to my plan."

"Does this mean we can capture the, uhhh…, human? Now?" the Gremlin asked the car hopefully.

He turned to face the pair, his bumper and windshield dipping into a frown. "I just have one question for you two." He paused and his frown was replaced with a cocky grin. "How fast do you think you can get to Radiator Springs?"

The two cheered and bumped tyres, heading for their boss's private jet, which he agreed to let them use to get to Radiator Springs. As they felt the plane lifting up off the runway, the Pacer summed up his feelings with a snicker.

"This is gonna be fun!"

 **Oh no! Looks like Fudge is in real danger now. Yeah, I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter either, but now that everyone knows who Fudge is and Grem and Acer are on their way, things should get more interesting. (I hope, I hope!) So, keep** **a lookout for chapter eight! Coming soon to a computer screen near you…**


	8. Tonight on the Mel Dorado Show

**YAY! I haven't bored you to death yet! I'm hoping that the end of this chapter is where it gets more interesting.**

 **Chapter 8- Tonight on** _ **The Mel Dorado Show!**_

Fudge was sat at Flo's the following morning, drinking her water as everyone discussed the race and the huge fuss Fudge was causing cars everywhere. It was official. There probably wasn't a single person or vehicle in the human _or_ car world that hadn't heard of Fudge.

"Fudge, I had the radio on this morning", Lightning informed Fudge. "It was the morning talk show with Mike, Jeremy and Bonnie." **(AN:** _ **Five Nights at Freddy's**_ **fan? If you are, you'll know where these three names came from.)** "They were talking about you."  
"Really?" Fudge questioned. "What were they saying?"

"Not a lot, really. They were really just wondering what kind of creature you were and had cars with theories to call up. Most of the theories were pretty stupid."

"I can believe that", Fudge commented, sipping the last of her water. "I wonder if there's anybody around who actually knows anything about humans."

That question was answered up at the Wheel Well that night. Everyone from Radiator Springs was gathered there and Fudge approached the group, who were inside watching the TV.

"Hi, guys", she greeted them. "What's happening?"

"QUIET!" Sarge barked. "My program's on."

"Tonight on _The Mel Dorado Show_ ", a voice on the TV announced, "we've all seen and heard about this mysterious creature spotted in Radiator Springs, Arizona." (This statement was accompanied with a photo of Fudge one of the tourists snapped.) "We've all been guessing what it is exactly. But, tonight, with my special guest, joining us all the way from Washington D.C., we'll find out the answer. Please welcome Professor Harry Forster!"

"Who's Professor Harry Forster?" Fudge wanted to know.

"He's a world-renowned scientist", Sally explained. "He's actually one of the most powerful cars in the country, aside from the president and he's not even thirty."

"Just because he got some fancy degree at a prestigious university", Fillmore muttered.

"Thank you for being here tonight, professor. We know that you are a very busy car. Now, what can you tell us about this creature?"

"Thank you for having me, Mel. Now, I never thought I'd see one of these in my lifetime. This creature that has been in the news over the last twenty-four hours is called a human. Humans are these wonderful creatures. They live in an entirely different universe to us and I believe they have cars and planes there, which are not alive, but nobody knows for sure what those do. From what I can gather, this one is a young girl, about thirteen years old."

"Hmmmppphhh…" Fudge was annoyed. This wasn't the first time she'd been told she looked thirteen instead of fifteen. She hated being a shortie.

"You say humans are wonderful creatures, so does this mean we're not in any danger?" Mel asked.

"No. There is nothing to worry about", Forster assured Mel and the audience. "Humans are perfectly harmless. If one tried to hurt you, it would only do more damage to itself."

"We've heard claims from several tourists in Radiator Springs that this creature can talk. What exactly can you tell us about that?"

"Yes. Humans have been known to speak the language of the country they live in in their own universe. The planet is Earth, like ours and all the countries are the same. Except they don't have Republic of New Rearendia."

"Let's go to the phones", Mel announced. "Baltimore, Maryland, you're on the air."

Fudge tuned out eventually as cars called up asking this professor stupid questions about humans.

Fudge sighed as she listened to the loud whirring of a helicopter high above her before slowly descending. She got her pyjamas out of her bag and put them on. It was crazy. Sure, everyone would love the chance to be on TV and Fudge was no exception, but now, she wished it was all over. She wished that the cars would just accept her and move on with their lives. That didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon and what _did_ happen just as Fudge lay down to go to sleep shocked her so much.

 **BANG! BANG!** Two shots were fired into Fudge's cone, breaking the window, but luckily, not harming Fudge. She screamed. She knew that some cars found it hard to accept her, but this was the first time during her time in Radiator Springs that she felt as though she was really in danger.

"Okay, human!" a voice yelled. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one do you want? Are you gonna come out or are we gonna have to come in there?"

Fudge began breathing heavily. She knew that things would probably end better (not good, but better) if she just came out of the cone herself, but she was too scared. She felt as though she was rooted to the spot.

"Well, I guess it's gonna be the hard way", a second voice announced about thirty seconds later. "We're coming in!"

Next thing Fudge knew, the door was being flung open and there was a Gremlin and Pacer. And by the guns they had, Fudge could tell they meant business.

"Okay, human", the Gremlin snapped, "we don't want to hurt you… yet. So, unless you actually want us to pull the triggers, I suggest you get in the chopper." He and the Pacer aimed their guns at Fudge, driving towards her, so she had no choice, but to walk backwards to the helicopter. She noticed Sally, who had come out of her office and was watching the scene wide-eyed, too shocked to really do anything.

"Sally!" Fudge called, desperate for her to do something. _"SALLY!"_

"Just keep walkin'", the Pacer instructed, using the term his boss had taught him. "Your friends ain't gonna do nothin'"

Fudge was thrown into the chopper just as Sally snapped out of it.

"FUDGE!" she screamed.

It was too late. The Gremlin and Pacer jumped into the helicopter after Fudge and it lifted off the ground. Fudge, still panting in fear looked on as she watched the town of Radiator Springs get smaller and Sally's shouts grew quieter.

"What do you guys want from me?" Fudge demanded, close to tears. She was really freaking out.  
"HEY!" the Gremlin barked. " _We'll_ do the talking around here."

"Yeah", the Pacer added. "And the only thing we have to say is… goodnight!"

The two laughed like crazy as they threw Fudge into a small, cramped crate for animals. Before Fudge knew what was going on, gas filled the crate. She couldn't act on it though because she felt her eyes closing and was quickly out cold.

 **So, the bad guys finally got Fudge. Not sure if this chapter's any good. It's unlike anything I've ever written, so I didn't really know what I was doing. I also do not own** _ **Cars**_ **, but Professor Harry Forster is my own character. I made him up. Thank you for getting this far into my story. You have no idea how happy it makes me. I'm hoping, now that things should get more interesting, you'll stay for chapter nine. And future chapters. So, till next time, Cars Crazy Fudge out!**


	9. Missing (Again)!

**Things really heated up in that last chapter. Now things should get serious…**

 **Chapter 9- Missing (Again)!**

Sally watched in horror as the helicopter carrying Fudge slowly disappeared. How could she have not done anything to help her? She saw them taking Fudge away and she didn't do anything. But there was no time to waste, cursing her stupidity. If she couldn't help Fudge then, she _could_ help her now by telling the others.

"Fudge got _WHAT?!"_ Lightning exploded.

"Kidnapped", Sally repeated quietly.

"How did that-a happen?" Luigi wanted to know.

"I heard guns", Sally explained, the words rushing out. "I came out to see what was going on and I saw the Gremlin and Pacer we met in London a few years ago. They were threatening her with guns to get into the helicopter that landed her a couple of minutes ago. And then she was gone."

"I thought all them Lemons done got sent to jail", Mater remarked.

"Well, they must've escaped", Sarge grumbled.

"What do we do?" Lightning questioned.

"I'd better investigate the scene", Sheriff announced. "See what evidence I can find."

So, that's what he did. He looked at the broken glass of the cone's window and inspected the bullets to find them very rare and highly expensive.

"Now, Sally did Fudge look hurt at all when she was taken away?" Sheriff enquired.

"No", Sally answered. "She looked terrified, but she didn't seem hurt at all."

"And you're sure it was the same Gremlin and Pacer from London?"

"Positive. They looked the same and I'm pretty sure their voices were the same."

"Well, I think we know who needs to get involved if it involves those Lemons. Mater!"

Mater knew what Sheriff wanted him to do, so Mater got his radio to contact one of his old friends.

"Hello?" a British accent came through the radio. "Finn McMissile. British Intelligence."

"Finn!" Mater shouted. "We need you!"

 **So, none other than** **Finn McMissile has been called to help rescue Fudge. I know it's short, but again, not many ideas. I just thought I'd let you know how Fudge's friends are taking her kidnapping before we check in on Fudge, which we'll do next chapter. I hope you'll stick around to find out who this mysterious villain is in chapter ten of** _ **Out With the Old**_ **…**


	10. Mastermind Revealed

**Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! We finally learn who this mysterious villain really is… BTW, this is my tenth chapter. YAY! *Wears party hat and blows party blower while confetti falls and music plays* Anywho, on with da story! Let's see what Fudge has been up to since we last visited her.**

 **Chapter 10- Mastermind Revealed**

In the top secret science facility in Washington D.C. …

Fudge opened her eyes to a flood of bright lights. She was lying down, tied with rope by her wrists and ankles to a white marble table and her head was killing her. What was this place? It looked like some kind of science lab. In an instant, she hated it. It wasn't fair that she had to be cooped up in a science lab just because she was a human.

"Ah. I see you're awake."

Fudge turned to the speaker to find a vaguely familiar, perfectly clean white car with dark brown eyes and glasses. Behind him were the Gremlin and Pacer who kidnapped Fudge and a pale pink forklift with bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" Fudge questioned. "I want to go home."

The white car shook his hood and removed his glasses. **(AN: I'm not sure how. *Shrugs* Just go with it.)** "No, I'm sorry, Fudge. I can't allow that."

"How do you know my name?" Fudge demanded, surprised.

"Never mind that. Can I just say what an honour it is to meet you, Fudge? I never thought I'd see one of you in my lifetime."

That's when it hit Fudge. She knew where she'd heard someone say that before.

"Yeah, I know you", Fudge murmured softly.

"Of course you do, Fudge. Everyone knows who _I_ am."

"That's right. I recognise you from the TV."

"You are correct. Professor Harry Forster at your service."

"But… I thought you said humans were wonderful creatures."

" _ **LIES!**_ " For once he didn't sound so calm and he banged his tyre against the table, making Fudge jump. "Humans are the most dangerous creatures I've ever known. I just never mentioned that because I don't _want_ cars to know they are in danger. It would just lead to further problems if everyone knew."

"How are we dangerous?" Fudge wanted to know.

"Oh, if I told you everything right away, it would be a short visit and where's the fun in that? For now, let me introduce these lovely cars. You've already met Grem and Acer." Forster gestured to the Gremlin and Pacer.

 _Creative names,_ Fudge thought sarcastically. "Pleased to meet you", she snapped, equally sarcastically.

"And this is my lovely assistant, Penelope McIntyre." That was the forklift.

"Okay. Back to my question…" Fudge prompted some time later.

"I've been fascinated in humans since I was eleven. I heard all kinds of stories about them from my grandfather and was curious about what they were like. I was so obsessed with them. Then, when I was fifteen, your age-"

"Hold on!" Fudge interrupted. "I thought you said on TV, I was about thirteen. How did you know I'm actually _fifteen?"_

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Forster yelled at her. "Please save all the questions to the end. As I was _saying_ , when I was fifteen, I found evidence of the existence of a human universe. That's when I discovered the true horror that goes on there."

"What would that be?"

"What you use those non-living vehicles for, of course." Fudge opened her mouth to speak, but Forster, anticipating her next question, continued. "I know. I said nobody knew what they were used for, but _I_ do. I just refused to comment for the same reason I didn't tell that we were in danger. I just can't believe you selfish humans would use us for your own personal advantage. It's just sick! And to make things worse, this isn't the first time you humans have invaded _our_ universe. However, it's the first time with a human being here in person."

"What are you talking about?" Fudge asked, confused.

"Just _these!"_ Forster held up DVDs of Disney's _Cars, Cars 2, Planes and Planes: Fire and Rescue._ "What gave you humans the right to do this?"

"I don't know", Fudge answered, panicking. He was real mad. "I don't remember where I came from. Even if I knew I was from this human world, do I look like I'll be in the movie business? Look, please let me go. It's not my fault I came here."

"Yes it is!" Forster snapped. "It's entirely your fault. None of this would've happened if you never made that stupid wish."

"Wish?" Fudge echoed, puzzled. "What wish?"

"You were a _Cars_ fanatic, Fudge. You were unhappy in the human world, but you loved these _Cars_ movies and you made a wish."

Meanwhile, Grem and Acer appeared with a portable monitor.

Fudge looked at the monitor to see herself in a bedroom with _Cars_ posters and other merchandise.

" _I wish I could live in Radiator Springs and forget this place."_

"That's why I can't remember why I came from and why Radiator Springs and its citizens looked familiar", Fudge murmured softly. She turned to Forster. "So, I'm really from the human world?"

"Of course you are. Where else would you be from? But now, it's time to go back."

"What? No. I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry, Fudge, but it's where you belong. I can't have you endangering any cars with your human ways."

"You mean you just kidnap me to send me back to a place I don't even remember and where I wasn't even happy?" Fudge couldn't believe what was happening.

Forster nodded. "Penelope, get the portal device ready."

Penelope left the room while Fudge pleaded with Forster that she wasn't like that, but he didn't believe her.

Fudge just lay on the table, trying not to cry. She couldn't even begin to imagine having to go back to a place where even though some people knew who she was, she wouldn't know any of them and she would miss her friends in Radiator Springs so much. She never got the chance to say goodbye.

"Okay, Fudge, here it is." Penelope returned with the portal device, a small purple box-like contraption. "I invented this two years ago. We've never used this for anything except testing to see if it works. Thanks for giving us a reason to use it."

"No problem", Fudge muttered sarcastically.

"Penelope, turn it on", Forster instructed.

His forklift assistant did as she was told and searched through some images like a TV channel. There was a town filled with planes, the Great Wall of China, Sydney Opera House and at least six or seven backyards before showing Fudge's old room.

"Perfect. Let's get you home, Fudge."

"No! I don't wanna go back! Let me stay!"

Forster cut her free from the ropes, lifted her up towards the portal, about to drop her in with Grem and Acer watching, grinning from mirror to mirror when…

WHAM! The door burst open.  
"STOP!" A voice shouted, as a car entered the room. "You can't do this! How could you?!"

Grem and Acer turned to the speaker in anger and disappointment. Why did this car have to turn up _now_? Just as they were getting to the good part, this car rocks up to discover all their secrets.

 **Now we know who's behind all this and why. Did anybody know it would be Forster? Now an unknown car appears. Any idea who it is? You'll have to wait for chapter eleven and (unfortunately) I do not own** _ **Cars**_ **, but I own Fudge, Professor Harry Forster and Penelope McIntyre. BTW, who likes what I did there? Penelope McInTYRE.**


	11. She's Gone?

**Chapter 11- She's Gone?**

"How could you?" the car repeated. "How could you steal _my_ henchmen?"

"Ah, Zundapp!" **(AN: Gasp! Who was expecting that?)** "You're just in time for the show. You are about to witness a _real_ scientist sending the human girl back home with the assistance with _his_ henchmen."

" _Real_ _scientist_?" Zundapp exploded. "You're too young to be a real scientist." He turned to Grem and Acer. "How could you do this to me, you traitors? What's he offering you that I'm not?"

"Money", the two grumbled in unison.

"I have offered you plenty of money", Zundapp shot back.

"Yes, but you see, my friend, I can offer them so much more because _I_ am actually successful at what I do."

Zundapp was speechless. How dare he? This guy wasn't even thirty yet. What did he know?

The pair argued back and forth while Fudge managed to slowly and quietly squirm her way out of Forster's grip and slip away, about to head out the door.

"She's getting away!" Acer cried.

"Penelope, tranquiliser! NOW!" Forster ordered.

Penelope got the tranquiliser as she was told and Forster shot it at Fudge.

He missed.

"HA!" Fudge shouted, triumphantly. "You missed! Well, I better get going." She walked casually out the door.

"Nice job", Zundapp congratulated sarcastically.

"AFTER HER!"

The three cars and forklift slammed the doors open once more and drove as fast as they could down the corridor to get Fudge. With the Lemons, they couldn't go very fast, but still quickly caught up to Fudge.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Forster aimed the gun again.

This time it hit Fudge in the shoulder. In an instant, she stopped running and slowly collapsed onto the ground, eyes closed.

Forster picked her up.

"Now, let's get her back where she belongs."

They returned to the lab they were just in and got the portal device ready again.

"I'm sorry, Fudge, but you belong with your own kind. It's for your own good," He dropped her in and she was sent back to the human world, disappearing into the milky white vortex.

"There!" Forster was satisfied. "That takes care of that. That was a special tranquiliser for her to remember the human world when she gets back."

"That's it?" Zundapp questioned blankly. "You don't hurt her at all, you don't kill her. You just send her back where she came from. What kind of evil scientist _are_ you?"

Forster laughed. "You _really_ think that's the end of it? You're stupid if that's what you think! She deserves to be with her own species." He paused. "Because it's her last chance to be with other humans before she dies."

"She's gonna die", Penelope echoed.

"How?" Zundapp asked, speaking as though he wasn't expecting a very good answer.

"Because I'm working on _this!"_ Forster gestured to the rolled-up blueprints that Penelope had produced. She unveiled the blueprints for Zundapp to see.

"Professor Zundapp, though I can't imagine why you're a professor", Forster mumbled under his breath. "Say hello to the Maximum Destruction Bomb, or Max as I prefer to call him. This has been a project of mine for the last four years. By my calculations, it should be ready to go in three months' time. I couldn't possibly endanger cars with even _one_ human in that time. "

"It's a bomb", Zundapp slowly stated the obvious.

"Not just any bomb. This will be the bomb of all bombs. I can't stand knowing that the humans use their own versions of us for their own advantage and invading _our_ world, so Max is going to help wipe out the human race once and for all. All we have to do is use the portal device to enter the human world, drop him into the ocean, we get the hell outta there and once he sinks to the bottom, _**BOOM!**_ A huge explosion, big enough to destroy two Earths that no human could ever survive."  
"But a bomb of that power has never been attempted before" Zundapp protested.

"Exactly. Nobody _has_ ever done it before, but _I'll_ be the first. Like I'd pass up an opportunity to make history."

"It will never work", Zundapp informed him, shaking his hood. "I'd love to destroy the humans too, but _this_ will never work."

"Well, we'll see about that", Forster argued. "I'll have this baby up and running in about three months and it'll destroy every last human. You see if it doesn't."

"Care to make this interesting?" Zundapp asked.

"Always", was Forster's fascinated reply.

"We'll make this a bet."

"That sounds excellent", Forster agreed, his eyes lighting up. "What are we playing for?"

" _My_ henchmen."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Grem and Acer exploded incredulously in unison.

"DEAL!" Forster accepted, without having to think about it. He turned to Grem and Acer. "You boys don't have to worry. You won't have to work for him because _I. Won't. LOSE!"_

 **Yeah. I noticed Forster didn't seem so evil and one of my readers pointed it out, so I decided to add in Max and the human race being in danger. Oh noes! (Plus, it'll keep the story going.) And Zundapp was the unknown car. I was hoping for you guys to think it was Finn and then one angry Zundapp appears. Now Fudge has gone back to the human world. *Insert depressing music*However the story will continue. How do you think this bet's gonna go? You'll have to find out by staying tuned for more** _ **Out With the Old!**_


	12. It's Finn McMissile!

**Chapter 12- It's Finn McMissile!**

It wasn't long before Agents Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Siddeley the spy jet were in Radiator Springs, Arizona to investigate Fudge's disappearance.

"So, the Gremlin and Pacer escaped, did they?" Finn murmured, talking to himself more than anybody else.

"What do we do?" Holley questioned nervously. Although she had been on many assignments since the World Grand Prix, she still didn't know what to do when a criminal escaped because she hadn't encountered it.

"We'll have to track them down, of course. Remember we put those tracking devices on all of the Lemons in case this happened?" Finn reminded Holley. "Good thing we did because we've also received word that Professor Zundapp has escaped too."

"I'll bet this Zundapp guy's responsible for kidnapping Fudge", Lightning declared. "But what would he have against _her?"_

"Well, I can imagine Professor Zundapp having an interest in a human, but I've no idea why", Finn replied. Now, let's see if we can get a signal."

Holley had pulled up her computer and it showed a picture of the world. A red line ran circled the picture running up and down it, scanning the world. Finally, it zoomed in on Washington D.C.

"AHA!" Finn cried. "Here we are. They're in Washington D.C. We've even got a signal for the human!"

"Dad-gum! You got a signal for Fudge?" Mater repeated, impressed.

"Wait!" Holley exclaimed abruptly. "The signal for the human is gone!" The flashing light indicated Fudge's presence had disappeared.

"What does that-a mean?" Luigi questioned nervously.

Holley turned to face the cars with a sad expression. "She's gone", she murmured quietly.

 **DUM-DUM-DUM! I know I took a while to update. I was working with being back in school in addition to writer's block, but anyways, here it is. Hope you like it!**


	13. In With the Old

**Chapter 13- In With the Old**

I don't think I need to tell you that Fudge's sudden return sparked a lot of questions. However when she answered them, nobody believed her. Everyone who knew her knew she loved the _Cars_ movies and now she was saying that she'd been to the car world. They found that rather hard to believe.

Fudge began to continue her normal life, making up the work she missed at school and doing chores around the house. Everyone noticed that Fudge was kind of down as she did so. They didn't know (or _believe_ , more like) why, but it was because she missed her friends in Radiator Springs. She went there to get away from all the things she hated in the human world. Only to find herself back again. It wasn't fair. She was truly happy for once in her life and that stupid Forster had to ruin it. Fudge didn't think he was evil, but she hated him just the same.

Six weeks on, Fudge was sitting on her bed, watching _Cars 2_ , but it didn't make her happy for once. She saw Grem, Acer and Zundapp on the screen and she felt angry. She saw the RS gang and felt sad and lonely. About halfway through the movie, she couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself down, sobbing as loud as she could. Nobody seemed to hear her.

Fudge was pretty miserable because she missed the car world and didn't think she could ever go back, but little did Fudge know her return was coming up sooner than she expected.

 **And that's how Fudge is going back in the human world. Two chapters in one day. This is my present to my awesome readers to make up for taking a while to update and to celebrate 15** **th** **July 15, 2015. Four years since the day I saw** _ **Cars 2**_ **at the movies (yes, I actually remember things like that)! So, here's chapter 13. I hope to get some ideas and put chapter 14 up soon.**


	14. The End is Near!

**This chapter is another "fill in the gap" chapter and includes two stories, both going on in the car world. One with Forster in Washington D.C. and the other is in Radiator Springs.**

 **Chapter 14- The End Is Near!**

"So, Forster, how is that bomb of yours coming along?" Zundapp questioned curiously, entering the lab.

"It's tremendous", Forster remarked, gesturing to the partially assembled explosive. "I hope you don't need Grem and Acer for anything because I have this bet won. In fact, we're about two weeks ahead of schedule."

"Well, this bomb has to _work_ first", Zundapp reminded Forster.

"I know, but things are running pretty smoothly so far", Forster informed him. "Everything seems to be going according to plan and the tests we've done are proving very successful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Someone's gotta make sure Max is ready to destroy the human universe, you know. And there was nobody else to do it."

Zundapp scowled. By Forster's tone, he knew that he was implying Zundapp wasn't good enough to work on this project. Shaking his hood in disgust, he left the younger, smarter (he thought!) scientist to continue his work as the countdown ticked closer to the extinction of the human race.

Far away, back in Radiator Springs, the townsfolk had been kind of down since Fudge left. Even though she didn't stay there for long, they liked her a lot and missed her. Holley and Finn had left because their boss had called them for another mission.

"It's too bad Holley and Finn couldn't have rescued Fudge before it was too late", Lightning commented sadly one evening when they were all gathered at Flo's.

"Yeah", everyone agreed in unison.

"There was still so much we wanted to know about humans", Ramone added.

"Guess we'll never get the chance to find any of that out", Flo declared.

"Couldn't we ask Professor Harry Forster somehow?" Sally asked.

"We _could_ ", Lightning agreed, "but who would know more about a human than a real human?"

"True. Besides, it wouldn't be the same."

"I sure wish there was some way Fudge could come back." That was Mater.

"Me-a too, but there's-a probably not", Luigi remarked.

They all slowly started to head home, Fudge still on their minds. They knew she was gone, but they didn't know exactly what happened to her. They wished they knew just what those Lemons did to that innocent human girl.

 **So, there you have it. Another chapter of** _ **Out With the Old!**_ **This is a little longer than the first two. Hope you like it. BTW, I'm working on a story in which I show the RS gang and Fudge the** _ **Cars**_ **and** _ **Cars 2**_ **and has their comments on the movies** _ **.**_ **I'm considering posting it. Show of fans, who would read it if I posted it. Well, that's all. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen!**


	15. Fudge's Next Wish

**BTW, with the previous chapter, being titled** _ **The End is Near!**_ **I mean for the human race, not the story. Depending on how I go, I don't think it's over for a little bit. Now that's cleared up (in case you didn't know), let's get this chapter started!**

 **Chapter 15- Fudge's Next Wish  
**

_Well, life still sucks. I'm not in the car world and nobody here lets me talk about it. They want me to move on with my life from when I went missing and they don't believe it happened in the first place. If I could go back to the car world, I'd never ask for anything ever again in my life. I don't care if it's just for five minutes, I want to go back. At least I could say goodbye and thank them for caring about me._

Fudge capped the pen after finishing up her journal entry. She missed the cars so much and really wanted to be back with them. She couldn't focus on anything, practically driving her maths teacher insane, because she had Radiator Springs on her mind. It was home.

Fudge stuffed her journal, a pen, her book of _Cars_ stories (since she'd be living there, it was more to read than to write in), her laptop, some more clothes, her DVD copies of _Cars, Cars 2, Planes_ and _Planes: Fire and Rescue_ and some of her favourite things into a backpack _._ She remembered that she arrived in the car world in the first place because she wished for it, so she closed her eyes and said her wish aloud.

"I wish I could go back to Radiator Springs. I just want to see Lightning, Mater and Luigi and the others again."

Fudge wasn't sure whether or not she expected anything to happen, but nothing did. _Maybe it only works once,_ Fudge thought, letting the tears spill down her cheeks. _Maybe that was my one and only chance and I blew it. Well, that stupid Forster guy blew it for me!_ She started to cry and once again, nobody seemed to hear her.

Hours later, Fudge felt a little better. She had a new theory. But it meant having to think hard back to the night she made her first wish. She needed to know if there was something special about it. A full moon, a shooting star, Friday the thirteenth. Was there anything that could help her? Perhaps there was something she didn't know about. She decided to try it at least once a day and see what happens.

A week went by and she had no luck. Fudge stuck to her once a day and expanded on it. Her chance might only be a few seconds and she was absolutely not willing to take that risk. She had no idea at the time (and probably still doesn't now), but her first trip to the car world had something to do with the orbit of the Earth in each universe. Every now and then, the two Earths would be in the same position. It was when the two planets aligned that it was possible for one to travel between them.

It was a stormy Friday night and Fudge was really losing hope. She decided to have one more try before giving up. She was sat on her bed, had her eyes closed and really focused on her wish.

"I really, _really,_ _ **REALLY**_ wish I could go back to the car world", she murmured softly. "It was the one place I was truly happy. I don't know if I believe in God, or anything like that, but if someone up there really cared about me, they'd let me go back there. I want to be happy."

Just then the Earth in the human universe and the Earth in the car universe, aligned and the silver pool of light that sent Fudge to the car world the first time round reappeared. Fudge felt a smile slowly creep across her face. She knew what was about to happen. As everything faded into the blackness, she had one thing to shout.

"Radiator Springs, I'm coming for you!"

 **Well, there's another chapter for you. Kind of crappy, I know, but I didn't know how else to get Fudge back in the car world. Chapter sixteen will be up soon (I hope!) and you'll find out what Max is gonna do. Let's hope he doesn't destroy us all! We're too young to die!**


	16. She's Back!

**Chapter 16- She's Back!**

Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell infiltrated the top-secret science facility with ease. With their experience, it was a piece of cake. Where was this top-secret science facility? In Washington D.C. They had been sent there because they had been informed of a weapon. Not just any weapon. The most evil, most powerful, most diabolical weapon that C.H. .E. had ever encountered. It would do far more damage than the "television camera" from the World Grand Prix.

They drove down numerous endless corridors before finding what they were looking for. Holley scanned it on her computer, which confirmed it as a match.

"Finn, it's Max!" Holley whispered.

"Where?" Finn demanded.

"On that table!" Holley gestured to the white marble table on which Fudge was lying when she first got there.

They quickly, but quietly approached the table, but they heard muffled voices.

"Well, Zundapp, what do you say we get this show on the road? I mean, if Max is ready, there's no point in delaying it any longer."

"Of course", the second voice, a German accent agreed. "I don't want to delay winning my henchmen back."

Holley and Finn listened to their conversation as the two cars, followed by a pink forklift, entered the room.

"Penelope, get Max in the chopper", the white car ordered the forklift. "Chopper's ready to, we already got the portal device in there, crew's all set, so Max is the last thing we need."

"Yes, sir."

The forklift picked up the dull grey sphere bomb and the three cars headed for the helipad where the helicopter was waiting to take them into the human world. Holley and Finn followed at a distance. The helipad had a red helicopter (duh!) waiting to transport the villains Grem and Acer were there, about to board the helicopter with the other three and Grem was holding the portal device, which sent Fudge back to the human world.

"Are we ready?" Acer wanted to know.

"Of course we are", Forster replied. "My entire life has been leading up to this moment. In less than an hour, every last human will be gone and the most dangerous species of all will be extinct."

"So that's what they're doing this for", Finn muttered, moving closer with Holley right behind him.

Soon, the four cars and the forklift were on board the helicopter and they were shortly up in the air. Holley retracted her wings and flew after the rocket while Finn shot out his grappling hooks and caught it on the helicopter. They were going to follow them and foil their plans.

Just then, something happened that Holley and Finn weren't expecting at all. A huge silver ball of light appeared on top of the helicopter, temporarily blinding them. When the light faded, there was Fudge in its place. Finn's eyes widened when he saw Fudge, but couldn't say anything because for one thing, he was lost for words and obviously, he couldn't blow his cover. Fudge sat down on the top of the helicopter, holding on in fear.

"Grem, you ready?" Forster had to shout to be heard over the wind. "Ready? NOW!"

"Roger that, professor!" Grem opened up the portal device to an ocean in the human universe. Fudge wasn't entirely sure which one, but there was no doubt it was an ocean. The helicopter (and Fudge on top of it, Finn holding onto it and Holley flying behind it) was sucked into the picture and through the milky white vortex. In a few seconds, they were hovering over that ocean.

"Here we are!" Forster cried. "The Atlantic Ocean. What better place to kill all humans?"

Fudge recognised that voice. The guy who took away her happiness and was now trying to kill off her entire species. Fudge managed to climb into the helicopter unseen as they were two entrances and the five villains were all looking out the other one. Fudge found the bomb and picked it up. She didn't know what to do with it, but she had to do something. This couldn't be the end of the human race.

 **YAY! Fudge is back in the car world, but not in Radiator Springs just yet. Let's hope Holley and Finn (or Fudge maybe) can stop Forster and the others in time. Please review. I haven't really had any in a while and want to know what you think of where the story is going. Thank you in advance. Oh, and /;.l.,4.l/;6t5 from my cat. She walked across my computer while I was working on this chapter. LOL!**


	17. In A Split Second

**Chapter 17- In a Spilt Second**

Fudge knew she had to think and think fast. Forster and the others could be back any second.

"All right!" she could hear Forster shout. "Not much further. Just a little more."

What was she supposed to do with this thing? She couldn't leave it there because then they would use it. She couldn't drop it in the ocean because then she would be leaving it to detonate.

"Do you have the bomb?" a hushed urgent British accent asked Fudge, who jumped at the speaker's voice.

She gasped and turned to face a silvery-blue Aston Martin in fear, worrying that he was working for Forster.

"So sorry. Didn't mean to alarm you, but I see you have the bomb."

Fudge nodded. "Uh-huh. I can't let them do this, but I… I don't know what to do with it."

"Give it to me", the car instructed.

Fudge handed it over.

"Now, your work here is done. Allow me to take care of everything else."

"Okay, um…"

"Finn McMissile. British Intelligence", he introduced himself.

"Fudge. Average intelligence", she joked, knowing Mater had said it to him before.

"Fudge?" he repeated. "Fudge as in the human girl who was in the car world almost two months ago and disappeared?"

Fudge nodded proudly. "Yep."

"Okay! I'd say we'll be in position shortly. Let's get Max now!"

Fudge gasped and tried to run, but there was nowhere _to_ run. She had to settle for hiding behind some wooden boxes with Finn behind her as Forster and his team entered.

"All righty, Max, it's your time to shine." Forster was smiling like a lunatic, but when he saw the empty folding table where Max used to be, his face fell faster than a ruined soufflé. "He's gone!"

"Looking for something, Forster?" Finn came out of hiding and held up Max.

"It's Finn McMissile!" Zundapp exclaimed.

"And…" Fudge stood up.

"YOU!" Forster snapped at Fudge.

"Hi." Fudge flashed him an innocent smile.

"How…how di-did you… you get back here?" Forster finally managed to stutter.

"I made another wish", Fudge replied. "Now we're gonna stop you!"

"What are _you_ gonna do?" Grem snorted at Fudge.

"Just this." Fudge, not entirely sure of what would happen, threw the bomb onto the ground.

The entire helicopter shook as Max hit the floor. Wires and shocks came out of the bomb and some kind of liquid leaked out of it.

"NO! NO! NO! _**NO!"**_ Forster yelled. "That liquid is what powers Max! What's left is not nearly enough left to destroy the humans!" He turned to Fudge. "How could you do this to me?"

"It's over, Forster!" Fudge grinned happily as she picked Max up, only to drop him once more.

"MAX!" Forster shouted. "I've been working on him for four years. He was like a son to me and you destroy him just like that!"

"Well, how could you destroy the human world just like that?" Fudge shot back. "We don't know your world even exists. Except as movies, which some humans in the movie business wrote from their own minds. They do not mean _any_ harm to the car world whatsoever."

"Mean schmean", Forster scoffed. "Those no-good humans have caused more than enough harm and I'm going to kill them all one way or another!"

Holley appeared just then, carrying a huge container of water.

"The bomb will detonate when it sinks to the ocean water", Holley explained. She turned to Finn. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely." Finn smiled. He turned to Grem, who still had the portal device. "We'll be needing that."

"This?" Grem asked, gesturing to the portal device. He grinned and tossed it out of the helicopter. _"Oops!"_

"No!" Fudge shouted. Without thinking, she jumped out of the helicopter after the portal device.

"Wait!" Holley flew out of the helicopter after Fudge.

Finn dropped Max into the container of water Holley had left and used his grappling hooks attach himself to Holley as she flew away.

That left Professor Harry Forster, Professor Zundapp, Grem, Acer and Penelope McIntyre, trapped inside the helicopter, watching in horror as Max slowly sank to the bottom, knowing it was too late to do anything. Even Forster had to admit defeat.

"So, uh, Zundapp, congratulations?" Forster weakly filled the silence, referring to their bet.

 **BOOM!**

Fudge was falling from the sky as it rained twisted, blackened pieces of metal from the four cars, helicopter and forklift. The portal device was just out of reach. She flailed her arms, almost like she was swimming, trying to get to it. As she touched it with the very tip of her fingers, she knocked it out of reach again. She screamed, partly in annoyance of missing the device and partly because she was nearing the water.

The portal device splashed into the water and about a second later, Fudge did the same. She ended up falling under the water in slow motion. The portal device went under with her and she managed to grab it. The device was safe! But Fudge couldn't see Finn or Holley anymore. Worse than that, she was still sinking to the bottom of the water. And she knew she couldn't hold her breath for much longer.

 **YAY! The humans are safe, Forster's plans failed and now he's dead! (Along with Zundapp, Grem, Acer, Penelope and the helicopter!) But is Fudge okay? Will Holley and Finn get to her in time? Why am I asking** _ **you**_ **all these questions? You'll have to find out in chapter eighteen of** _ **Out With the Old.**_


	18. Return to Radiator Springs

**Chapter 18- Return to Radiator Springs**

Holley flew over the ocean well below the explosion, Finn still holding on with his grappling hooks.

"Where's Fudge?" Finn demanded, searching the waves as they rose higher and higher,

unable to see her.

Holley used her computer to scan the ocean for any signs of life.

"I'm detecting her over there", she reported, gesturing with a tyre.

Finn dove into the water, transforming himself into submarine mode, desperate to save Fudge before it was too late.

As Finn went under the water, it grew darker. Everything felt as though they were all moving in slow motion. Fudge felt the same way. When Finn found her, she was sinking down towards the bottom of the ocean, eyes closed and still clutching the portal device. Finn scooped her onto his hood and began rising up again trying to get her to the surface as quickly as he could. Even though he had a strong feeling that Fudge hadn't survived.

There was a splash as Finn came up from under the water with Fudge on his hood. He rested her on Holley's wing as he tried to make her breathe.

"Fudge?" He gave her a shake. "Fudge, can you hear me?"

No answer. Fudge was just lying there, completely still. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't showing any signs of life. She even felt too cold to be alive.

"Fudge? Fudge?" Finn was pressing his tyre against Fudge's chest.

That's when Fudge coughed. She half-opened her eyes and spluttered as water came out of her mouth.

"Fudge? Are you okay?" Holley asked as Fudge slowly sat up.

Fudge nodded, panting. "What happened to those bad guys?" she questioned nervously.

"Why don't you take a look?" Finn chuckled and pointed to the sky.

Fudge looked up to see some smoke and flames still in the sky and down to see chunks of metal around her. At first she didn't know what to think. Sure, it was great to have the human race safe, but the fact that the five of them who died was a bit overwhelming for her.

"Now what?" Fudge wanted to know. As she looked around, there was no land in sight. There was deep, dark blue water with its high, but gentle waves rolling up and down. Despite it being scary, Fudge actually thought it was cool not being able to see land.

"Now we go home", Finn replied. He took the portal device out of Fudge's cold, shaking hand and flicking through it till he found Radiator Springs.

Holley, with Fudge still on her wing, flew into the milky white vortex and Finn followed. As they travelled at light speed through it ,Fudge felt excited. Finn had used the right word. She was on her way home.

 **So, there you have it! Fudge is okay! Are you kidding? Like I'd kill off Fudge. And she's on her way back to Radiator Springs! ALL RIGHT! We're nearing the end now. I think the real action is over now. The rest of the story is just "tying it up" if you will. See you later!**


	19. Reunion!

**And… we're final back in Radiator Springs for another chapter of** _ **Out With the Old.**_ **Fudge, Holley and Finn are on their way back to the town. YAY! Let's see what's happening with all your favourite car-acters now.**

 **Chapter 19- Reunion!**

"To breaking news, the science team, led by Professor Harry Forster, embarking on an incredible journey into the human world have departed just a few hours ago", a female news reporter announced to viewers, obviously excited by this news story. The entire gang from Radiator Springs was gathered at Flo's, watching the report.

"The human world?" Lightning repeated. "Why are they going there?"

"I have no idea, rookie", Doc replied. He secretly thought maybe after Fudge was in their world, it sparked a lot of interest in the human world. However, he chose not to say so. Since Fudge left, nobody dared to bring up Fudge's name. Not one of them had forgotten her, but they didn't like to talk about what happened to her.

Everyone fell silent, thinking about Fudge, wondering what exactly Holley meant by she was "gone." Was she dead or had she just left? If she was alive, what was she doing now? They thought they'd never know the answer. That's before very strong winds began to blow. A vortex appeared in the heart of Radiator Springs. Nobody had the slightest idea what was going on. Until Finn, Holley and Fudge shot out of the vortex and landed thud on the ground. Needless to say, everyone was surprised to see them. Especially Fudge.

"Fudge!" Luigi exclaimed, happily. "You're back!"

Fudge slowly stood up. Her school uniform was still soaking wet and clung to her skin. However, she didn't care at all. She was back in Radiator Springs. Besides, the Arizona sun would dry her off in no time.

"I'm back!" she cried joyfully as the cars all practically dove on her, trying to hug her. "I'm really back in Radiator Springs! I never thought I'd be here again!"

"Where have you been?" Lightning wanted to know.

"Back to the human world", Fudge replied. "Long story. But I found out where I came from. YAY!"

"So even though you remember and have a life there, you still want to be here?" Ramone questioned.

"Of course! I was totally unhappy there. My life there was never as exciting as this. Besides, I've always wanted to live here."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Sally asked. "You only got here for the first time about two months ago."

"Because of _these!"_ Fudge held up her DVD copies of _Cars_ and _Cars 2_. Unlike Forster, the RS gang was impressed by the movies. The idea of them being famous in another universe was very exciting for them. _"_ These are movies back in the human world. Hey, what do you say? Let's make these a double feature at the drive-in sometime!"

The others were easily convinced to show the two movies at the drive-in theatre that night. Fudge headed over to the theatre later that night. Even though she'd seen both movies like sixty million times, she felt excited. Watching the movies _with_ the cars would be different. Fudge wondered what they would think of the movies. She hoped they would like them.

Before actually going to the drive-in and meeting her friends, Fudge stopped. She looked around at Radiator Springs. It was now getting dark and all the stores had their neon lights on. It really took Fudge's breath away. Sure, it was glamourous in the movie, but that was nothing compared to the real deal. It reminded Fudge that she was back in Radiator Springs and (she hoped) was there to stay.

 **Another chapter of** _ **Out With the Old!**_ **Fudge has been reunited with her car friends. Now, we are really close to the end. The next chapter will be the last one. It's almost over! I hope to see you all back here for the end of Fudge's remarkable journey!**


	20. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 20- The End of the Beginning**

Months passed. The weather grew colder. It was now only four weeks till Christmas and Fudge was going to be sixteen soon. She was now living happily in Radiator Springs. Since she didn't have much to do while everyone else was working, Fudge picked up a job at Flo's as a waitress and she loved it. The money was good and working at _the_ Flo's V8 Café was not at all what she expected her first job to be.

They were many tourists around Radiator Springs this time of year. Cars travelled there for the holidays and were fascinated by Fudge. She was the only human in that universe and the cars wanted to know all about humans and many requested to hear Fudge's story about how she came to the car world.

"Wow", Fudge remarked. "I wonder how long it'll be before I'm old news." She didn't mind repeating her story. She was just surprised that some cars hadn't heard it with the amount of times she had to tell it.

"I do not know", Luigi replied, with whom Fudge had become very good friends with, along with Guido. "Perhaps when cars are more used to you, or when another human comes along."

"Or when cars actually travel to the human world themselves", Fudge suggested. By then, word had gotten out about Professor Harry Forster's real intentions of why he and his team were travelling to the human world.

"I believe that's entirely possible", Guido agreed, joining the two. **(AN: All Guido's quotes are in Italian. It's just a whole lot easier if I don't translate. Because we all know how good Google Translate is.)** "Now that you're here, that means there's actual evidence there is a human world and scientists may want to take a look at it."

"You know", Fudge responded once Luigi had translated, "that's a really good point you have there, Guido." Fudge was learning to speak Italian, so she could talk to Guido. She found it easy to learn because language was her thing. She always got really high marks in English and Japanese at her school back in the human world.

A lot of things had changed for Fudge. She was happy, found it easier to talk to people. She felt accepted for the first time in her life (despite being the only human) and knew the cars around her actually care about her. She had received everything she wished for that night and more. It was an added bonus her life was exciting as well. The future looked bright. Fudge's adventures in Radiator Springs had only just begun.

 **And… cut! That's the end of this story. *Sheds tear* I want to thank my readers and reviewers, who all made this story possible. I really appreciate hearing from you guys and it makes me happy to know my second fan fiction was actually a success. I'd especially like to thank MCWDD, my friend in real life (the one I mentioned in chapter one, who doesn't go to my school) for making a FanFiction account, reading the links I sent through Facebook and reviewing. I'm working on a sequel which features my own version of the World Grand Prix. The story will be called** _ **Jumpin' All Over the (Car) World!**_ **So look out for that. That's all I got for** _ **Out With the Old**_ **, so I'll see you around. Cars Crazy Fudge over and out!**


End file.
